A New Year, A New Start
by That70sStreet
Summary: When Eric and Jackie share a kiss on New Year's Eve 1979, they say it was for luck...but they felt something more...


_My first fan-fic, I'm doin Jackie and Eric. Set on New Years Eve, 1979 _

"Happy New Year.", Eric said greeting Donna. He looked at her, she really hadn't changed much. He wondered why she was out here by herself. Donna looked at Eric with shocked and surprised look on her face.

"Eric...what are you doing here?", she greeted him. "Whoa. It's great to see you too.", he replied. Donna laughed. "No, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just I thought you missed your flight.", Donna said making it sound like a question. "What? I didn't miss my flight.", Eric assured. "Red said he looked for you at Terminal C for hours.", she said. "I was at Terminal _A_.", he and Donna laughed and then shared an awkard moment.

"So, what are you here just for New Years?", Donna asked. "Uh, no I'm here for good, I got sent home early for doing more than what I went there for. I think me being a teacher is gonna work out.", he said happily. "That's really good, Eric. I start college next week.", she replied.

"Oh, that's awsome.", Donna was admiring how tan Eric was, and the amount of muscle he put on. Of course he broke with her, he wasn't all muscley and the next time she see's him he is so hot,another unconfortable silence cam over them. "Well, let's head inside." he suggested heading in the house. Donna pulled his arm back and attemted to kiss him...but he pulled away and gave Donna a confused look. "Um...", he coughed and said, "Donna we broke up...remember?", Eric said trying not to sound aggravated. "I know i just thought that...", she trailed off. Eric took a deep breath, "Donna, I dont want to lead you on for something I dont want.". Donna looked almost mad. Eric continued...

"I'll always be your friend Donna. This wont change anything between us, alright? Let's not do this now, let's just enjoy the party inside...it's New Year's.", Eric said trying to move along with the night.

Donna was pissed off, "Yeah, I know what freaking day it is, Eric!", she replied very heated. "I'm sorry, Eric. I just-I'll be by later okay?", she then turned and left.

"Ok.", he called out to then turned to go through the sliding doors, hoping no one was in there, but as fate would have it, there was.

Jackie was in there grabbing a beer from the fridge, when she looked up from the fridge. And had a look of confusion, which quickly turned to...happiness?

"Eric!", she screamed, _so much for a quiet rerturn_Eric thought to himself. "Shh!", Eric tried to calm her.

"Oh, sorry!", she wispered. She wrapped herself in a hug with him, _this night get's weirder and weirder,_ he thought.

"I'm so happy to see you, Eric...believe it or not.", Jackie said kindly.

Eric looked shocked...yet somewhat happy, "Yeah, I don't believe that for a second.", Eric replied.

Jackie looked dissapointed, "Eric come on, be nice. I really am happy to see you. Aren't you happy to see me?", she asked hopefully.

Eric looked at her, why not be nice? She certainly got sexier, if that was even possible. He decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes Jackie, I am very happy to you, too." He had strangely thought about her a lot in Afirca, about all the failed friendship attempts over the years. Maybe she was turning over a new leaf, and maybe they could be friends even.

Jackie had a look of relief almost, he was shocked she cared for his answer so much. _I certainly missed a lot. _

"Sit down, I'll get you a beer.", she said gleefully. Eric took a seat. Watching Jackie, making sure she wasn't getting a specific beer, that laced with some weirdo drugs for him, she was acting awfully nice to him. She sat down and popped open her beer, Eric did the same.

Jackie raised her can, "To a new start and new beginnings?", she asked agian hopefully.

"Sure.", he said popping his can open. They hit their cans together. Eric was getting too suspicious, he decided to ask her why she was acting like this.

"Jackie, can I ask you something?" Eric asked her. "Of course.", she turned in her seat, giving him her full attention. Eric appreaciated the gesture, but was still skeptical.

"Jackie, why earth are you being so nice to me? You hate me, I thought." Eric asked. Jackie looked at him, she was expecting this of course. Jackie sighed, she was kinda wondering herself.

"Well Eric, I had a rough year, when you have a rough year you want to change. Steven married this stupid fuc - ", Jackie stopped herself. She started agian, "He married a whore and Fez didn't want to be with me. I just - I had a very hard time. I was so depressed, I was like you when you and Donna broke off that first time, no offense.", she said sincerely. Eric understood, "It's okay, Jackie. You were just making a connection so I could understand, I get it." Jackie smiled at him and continued, "I then reilized that was a waste of time. So I thought I might make their lives a living hell for making mine one."

Eric gave a weird look to her. "What a relaxing world view." Eric stated, not intending to be mean but more in a teasing way.

Jackie laughed, "I had another epiphany that I just sounded psychotic. So I just decided to just be nice, respectful, nice and considerate. I then thought how to be that way, and I thought of you, Eric. I have not treated you well at all. So I'm changing how I treat you, Eric." Eric just thought, _Wow, that was deep. _"Jackie, I appreaciate that but, you should not change who you are. That really insn't...right."

Jackie laughed, "Eric, I told I wanted to be myself, and I, in all seriousness missed you alot and I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to you when you deserved it. I don't hate you, Eric. We were always friends in a way..."

"Please explain what way that was." Eric asked with a smile. Letting her know he was teasing.

"Well, you were my _there friend."_, she stated.

"What's a _there friend._", he asked using qoutes with his fingers.

Jackie smirked, "Exactly what it sounds like. You were always there for me when I needed a friend. When I thought I was pregnant with Kelso's kid.", she held back a laugh remembering when she came in the basment finding Eric dancing to that whack jazz music. But she continued, "When you saw me kissing the cheese guy, and agreed to be my friend and help me out. You helped me with choosing Kelso and Hyde, etc." Eric looked shocked that he didn't reilize he helped her that much in a such a way.

"Well thanks, Jackie. It might okay to be friends the devil.", he teased.

Jackie smiled, "I think I'll live with being friends with a Star Ward loving nerd." she teased back.

Eric then reilized he spent the last 15 mins talking with Jackie,_ Who woulda thunk it? _Eric thought to himself.

"Oh, man. I totally forgot about everyone else." he stated. "Oh, I'll let you go." she said.

Eric got up and Jackie took the last swig of her beer and Eric did the same.

"I'm glad we talked, Jackie." Eric said as he threw his can away. Jackie looked at him sweetly

"Me too, Eric.I'm just glad your back, I'm sure Donna will be." Jackie said winking at him.

"Oh, I already talked to her.", Eric said now leaning against the counter.

Jackie looked at him with expectant look on her face, "Yeah...? And?" she asked eargerly.

"Well, we talked and everythings good...I think." he said looking at the floor.

Jackie looked at him confused and said, "You think? Explain." she asked then ordered, but in a teasing way.

Eric looked up at her, her gorgeous eyes looking at him waiting for an answer, "I know this is off topic and I'll answer you qouestion, but I never noticed your eyes are two different colors." he said.

Jackie blushed madly at his compliment, "Thanks for noticing that, it's very rare. So I consider myself lucky." she replied smiling at him. Since Eric, was complimenting her on her looks. She looked at Eric couldn't believe she didn't notice howgood Eric looked. He put muscle on in all the right places, he was incredibly tan and he looked...hot even. Jackie was broken out of her daze by Eric's voice starting again.

"Well...", he said getting back to Donna, "It was awkward at first, we told each other what we were up to. And when she told me she was going to college, she looked at me as if I was supposed to reveal my dying love to her." Eric replied. "So you and Donna back together, huh?" Jackie asked curiously.

"No, well she certainly thought we were suppose to...she tried to kiss me." Eric said back.

Jackie's eye's widened, "You didn't take her back?" Jackie asked.

Eric gave her a confused look, "Uh...no, I broke up with her...remember?" Eric replied thinking Jackie know that.

"I know but we all thought that you pratically run into each other's arms the second you got back." Jackie said as if were a question agian.

Eric laughed, "No no, she is off to college next week. I just dont think we are right for each other, you can understand that with Hyde and everything, right?" Eric asked her.

Jackie could understand where he was coming from and understood completely, "Yeah, I know where you're coming from, Eric."

"Jackie, I didn't mean anything by it." Eric almost regretting mentioning it.

"Eric, don't be sorry. You were just making a connection." Jackie replied smiling.

Eric laughed, "Yeah...but I told her I wasn't intrested in something with her, then she got pissed and snarky, and lashed out and said she be by later." Eric told her.

"Oh ho ho.", Jackie laughed, "That doesn't sound good, Eric. She might make a scene later." Jackie replied with a smirk.

Eric smiled back to her, "Yeah, thanks for the heads up. Alright I might as go in and see them all. I wish there was a way to take the edge off." Eric said hoplessly.

Jackie laughed agian "Well, if you woudlv'e mentioned that earlier, we couldv'e had a little Circle Time." Jackie said with a smirk.

Eric bust out laughing, "Well, we'll have some Circle Time after all this, just you and me, alright?" Eric suggested.

Jackie smiled at him, "Yeah, I would like that, Eric." Jackie said still smiling.

"Okay then, I'll see you in while. Wish me luck with all this crap." he said gesturing towards the door.

"Oh, I will." Jackie replied.

She gave him a hug and whispered to him, "I'm glad your back, Eric." Jackie whispered as she broke the hug.

"I'm glad to back and off to such a good start." he said with a smile.

Jackie dissapered into down into the basement as Eric took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jackie sat down on the couch and then laughed as she heard yelling and cheering upstairs.

Jackie thought _"I can't blame Donna for wanting to kiss Eric...he was hot!" _

_Thanks for reading, what do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW._


End file.
